


Molly's Declaration

by LookingForShadows



Category: National Treasure (2004), National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForShadows/pseuds/LookingForShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Abigail's kids go to see the Declaration of Independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Declaration

“Daddy?”

Ben looked down at his little girl. “Yeah, Molly?”

Molly smiled energetically, pure four-year-old, and revealed Abigail’s all-encompassing grin. “Daddy, why didn’t Mommy and Jack come?”

“Why didn’t they come here? Molls, they were just here a minute ago. But Jack wanted to take a look at something else.”

“I like the Declaration, Dad,” eight-year-old Paul announced proudly.

Brief thoughts of telling his son not to steal the document flitted through his head, but he warded them off. “I like the Declaration, too, Paul. Hey, Moll-Doll, do you like the Declaration?”

Molly held her arms up and, briefly letting go of Paul’s hand, Ben hoisted Molly into his arms, and grasped Paul’s hand again.

Molly peered down at the Declaration of Independence. The document, resting in its place of honor and splendor and glory, gleamed under a dim spotlight. A small smile curved on Molly’s face. “It’s pretty, Daddy. Did you ‘n’ Unka Riley take it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago and originally posted elsewhere, but trying to consolidate all of my stuff here!


End file.
